Foldable hand-held tools, such as handsaws, are well known in the art. A foldable hand-held tool includes a handle and a blade pivotably coupled to the handle. The blade may be retained in multiple angular positions relative to the handle. Typically, a user may unlock the blade, rotate the blade to a desired angular position, and lock the blade in that position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,210 granted on Jul. 20, 1999 discloses a saw including a handle and a saw blade pivotably coupled to the handle and having two or more orifices. The handle includes a spring-biased projection for engaging with the orifices and for securing the saw blade at a selected angular position relative to the blade. A knob is slidably engaged in the handle for disengaging the projection from the orifices and for allowing the saw blade to rotate relative to the handle. During adjustment of the saw blade, a force required to keep the projection disengaged may be quite high causing inconvenience to a user. Further, during operation of the saw, forces acting on the saw blade may be directly transferred to the projection. This may result in premature wear of the projection.
Therefore, in light of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved foldable hand-held tool.